


Deals, Terms, Qurrelous Negotiations

by verycoolperson, Vrunka



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Illustrated, Incest, M/M, Multi, Necrophilia to be safe, Resurrected wrong Gabe, Shimadacest, Threesome - M/M/M, fairytale AU, of some sort, okami and nevermore skin inspiration, sort of monster Gabe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-03 18:32:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10972980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verycoolperson/pseuds/verycoolperson, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vrunka/pseuds/Vrunka
Summary: The wolf, the fox and the Raven King. They have all have goals, they all have schemes. Too bad Hanzo seems to be in the middle of it all. Or maybe that's just his luck.





	Deals, Terms, Qurrelous Negotiations

Genji's fangs are sharper than his.

It's hardly fair.

All kitsune curly leanness.

And sharp, biting, cruel little fangs.

Hanzo tips his brother's chin back and Genji allows the motion, follows the prompting. His neck is an endless column, perfect, flawless.

The Raven King lets out an appreciative rumble at the move. The new view.

Hanzo's thumb slips beneath Genji's lip, he pushes it up to clip gently against those sharp, unforgiving canines. He glances over his shoulder at the sorcerer who summoned them. Lounging on his chaise. All darkness and smokey eyes.

"Brother, look only at me," Genji sighs, his lips around Hanzo's thumb. Moist. His hips hitch. Pressing closer. His skin is perfumed. "It's been too long."

It has been far, far too long.

No one has been stupid enough to summon them both at once in a long time.

And now this man. Hanzo's gaze drifts back to the Raven King. The Sorcerer Raven. Gabriel Reyes. His names are not unknown to the Okami.

Genji's teeth snap shut on Hanzo's thumb. A stab of pain. Stinging rebuttal. Hanzo's tail twitches. His cock twitches. Genji leans in to chuckle against his throat.

"You don't need to mind him," Genji says. "He helped me find you again." Hanzo's finger slips free of Genji's mouth, traces over his shoulder instead, the strong line of his collar bone. "He likes to watch me," Genji confesses. His lips are smiling against Hanzo's skin.

And those teeth.

Those sharp, fox's teeth.

"You've been," Hanzo's voice falters. It is hard to concentrate with the way Genji rutting up against him.

The Raven King's eyebrows raise. His fingers tense on the arm of the lounge chair.

"Feeding him," the man says, with a slight shrug. His voice is less deep than it had seemed when he had called Hanzo from the void. Not infused with power here.

Just the voice of a man.

A man. A mortal. Daring to touch Genji, to tempt Genji. Hanzo pushes his brother away, gently, gently. Genji's tails flick in annoyance. Hanzo bares his own fangs, blunter than Genji's, made to tear rather than pierce, and Genji remains silent.

Hanzo rounds on the Raven King.

For his part, the sorcerer looks rather unimpressed. He stares up at Hanzo's face. He doesn't stare at Hanzo's chest, or his tattoos, or his cock like so many mortal men do.

"Is there a problem," he asks, in his human-weak, powerless voice. "Genji thought you would be thrilled to see him."

"You've been keeping him like a pet," Hanzo accuses. His fingers curl at his sides, the cut of his claws rakes over the skin of his palm. "The Shimadas aren't pets."

"Of course not. But he needs sacrifice to stay on this plane. As you would need," the sorcerer says. "And I do enjoy watching him...work."

Hanzo used to too. Once. Watching Genji mount, listening to the cries of pleasure from the offerings beneath him and Genji's own huffing, trilling groans. The memories stir in Hanzo's belly.

The Raven King's gaze drops--only for a second--down to Hanzo's cock and back.

"Brother, it's a term I've agreed to. It's part of the reason I get to see you now," Genji says. His slides behind Hanzo like oil, like smoke. Something undefined that would slip through Hanzo's fingers to dissipate into thin air.

Genji's cock, uncovered and hard, rosier than the rest of his complexion, rubs against Hanzo's hip.

"You've drawn an agreement with him?"

"Unofficially. The Death Witch is..." Genji trails off. His teeth trace over Hanzo's shoulder. Goosebumps in their wake. More memories of Genji, sated and slow, pressing into Hanzo from behind, his teeth right where they are now, marking the skin in hazy pleasure.

"She grows stronger," the Raven King says. "Gains allies. It won't be long before she turns her eye to you."

"So enslavement one way or the other," Hanzo says.

Genji tenses, his hands grip Hanzo's sides. "Hanzo."

"It's fine. You had the same reservations at first, did you not," Reyes says. His thighs open. Relaxation in his posture.

This is someone used to these negotiations.

Hanzo, even in Ethereal Plane, has heard the rumors. The rivaling powers of the Merciless Necromancer and her liberated disciple, at odds now. Struggling against one another for power.

"How many do you have in your service," Hanzo asks. "How many have you gathered?"

"I prefer not to think about it like that," Gabriel says. He tips his head.

Traitorously, Genji weaves around Hanzo's side to sit at the Raven King's. His hand on the Raven King's covered thigh. His body leaning against the man's torso. Genji's nipples are erect, dusky brown little peaks.

Hanzo looks away.

This is a line in the sand.

That's why he was brought here.

"And if I refuse?" Hanzo asks.

Genji makes a face, a darting frown. The tattooed lines on his face seem to brighten just a bit.

The Raven King makes a vague gesture. His palm up, sliding away. To slip around Genji's waist, to tug him just a little bit closer.

Another line.

A significantly deeper one.

"Then you may go. I'm not the Witch and I do not keep those who do not wish to be kept," he says. The claws of his gloves press against Genji's skin, Hanzo can see it from here. The lines of light pink from the pressure of the cruel claws.

"When she comes to find you though," the Raven King continues, "she will not be so lenient. Enslavement is not beyond her."

Hanzo looks at Genji, who is watching the two of them. The gold of his eyes like liquid.

His fangs peeking out from his lips.

"And if I stay?"

"I will care for you. Provide you...ample offerings." The Raven King makes another sweep of his palm with his free hand. "And you'll have Genji again, of course."

And that's really the important part, isn't it?

Hanzo sighs.

Enslavement or enslavement, there really is no choice here, no matter how lightly Gabriel paints it. Genji was a fool to fall for this. The fox taken in by the raven. And now the wolf, following into the well so blithely.

"Brother," Genji whines. He slips into the Raven King's lap, straddling a thigh. His tails lie flat and Hanzo's eyes follow the rippling structure of his back muscles. The perfect lines.

"Please," Genji gasps. "Being away from you so long has hurt. It's ached."

It has.

The echo of Genji's soul, lost to him forever has been a throbbing, useless weight. And now that burden can be lifted.

And they can be together again.

And all it will cost him is

Freedom.

The Ethereal Plane.

So be it.

Hanzo steps forward. Genji clutches at him before he has even gotten fully seated. Genji's quick fingers smoothing over his hip and around to tug at his tail.

Hanzo bites back a groan. Genji has always known his weaknesses, his sticking points. Now is no different.

Hanzo lowers himself, shaking lightly, into the Raven King's lap. His shin brushes Genji's, crowded together. Genji leans into him, their knees knock, Genji's breath ghosts over the side of his neck.

"I knew I could count on you, brother," Genji says.

His fangs catch on Hanzo's skin. Sharp enough to cut, but they don't. Genji is teasing, fluttering little threats.

The Raven King touches Hanzo's lip. His claws are also sharp, they leave the faintest impression of magic against Hanzo's skin. Enchanted somehow? Tingling heat in their wake.

Genji huffs a sigh, a rolling whine. He writes on the thigh beneath him, his fingers tangling in Hanzo's hair, on Hanzo's beard, dragging their faces together.

His teeth, his lips, the slide of his tongue--it's all so achingly familiar. Genji shudders, his eyes are closed to slits. Hanzo's remain open, watching, Genji has told him the habit is unnerving but he does not seem to mind now.

Under Hanzo's crotch, the Raven King's thigh tenses. The rub of his trousers, rough twill dyed black, is annoying, distracting. Hanzo leans heavier against Genji, panting into his younger brother's mouth.

"Genji...I," Hanzo tries to say. His lip is bitten for the effort. Rebuttal again, admonishment.

Genji has never been about the long term. Here and now is good enough for him, can't it be good enough for Hanzo too?

He tries to make it good enough.

He pours everything he has into kissing Genji. Like a drowning man. His fingers dance over the tattoos on Genji's face, stroke the tops of Genji's ears, the silken mess of his hair.

And Genji, always able to read him, always as cruel and curved as the edges of his teeth, just chuckles against his lips. Maneuvers the two of them so that Hanzo is more fully plastered to the Raven King's front, Genji standing again, behind him, keeping him pinned.

"Genji," Hanzo bites, head twisted as far as he can comfortably and still unable to reach his brother's lips. The fact that it is a whine more than any dignified sort of word goes uncommented by the three of them.

"Shh, Hanzo," Genji says. He kisses Hanzo's cheek, nose tracing through Hanzo's white hair. "It's only fair we show our host some attention," he says.

Their host.

Gabriel Reyes has moved to better accommodate Hanzo solo on his lap. His clawed hands hovering at Hanzo's hips. Just barely touching.

Hanzo's cock curls against the hard press of the Raven King's covered erection, embarrassingly so. His flushed skin looks so pale against the darkness of the sorcerer's clothes. Instinctually he goes to close his thighs, to hide the evidence of his longing. He is not Genji and this sort of wanton behavior is not him.

Genji's hands stop him, Genji's claws reaching around him to hold his thighs apart over Gabriel's lap.

"Ah ah," Genji tuts, his voice in Hanzo's ear, teasing. "Come on, brother," he says. "Play along."

"He doesn't have to," Gabriel says. His hands shift, tugging lightly, the skin raising in gooseflesh where those claws track. Little pinches. Reminders of his power.

Genji grumbles. His chin hooks over Hanzo's shoulder. Hanzo can read Genji's frown out of the corner of his eye. But he doesn't argue and he doesn't cajole and he doesn't push. Hanzo is amazed. He has never seen his brother denied anything. This is a first.

Hanzo looks at Reyes.

Really looks at him.

There is a purple light within the brown of his eyes, glowing, unnatural. It has been there this whole time. His shadow cloaked skin too, flickering in ways that have no bearing on the lighting of the room or the fall of his hood.

Where Genji smells of perfume, the Raven King smells of nothing. Of absence.

Hanzo leans in. Sniffs at the Raven King's collar, the pulsing tendons of his neck.

"You may taste me," Gabriel says. His voice is a rumble. A restrained human drawl. Oh so very fragile sounding. "You will most likely find it lacking."

Behind him, Hanzo can feel Genji nod. A murmur of agreement.

Hanzo can imagine. Genji, summoned for the first time, doing his routine. All sultry angles, all curling cock and slitted eyes. And fangs and fangs; those glittering teeth. Hanzo opens his mouth, he parts his lips and finds purchase on the flesh of the Raven King's neck--where Genji may have.

The skin is cool, almost clammy under his tongue.

That is the first warning.

Hanzo bites down, not really wanting to, dreading to, but needing to know. Corpse flesh, rotted, fetid, thick within his mouth. The smell, the taste and the acrid sting of magics gone wrong. Gone horribly twisted.

Hanzo recoils. Bumps solidly into Genji, whose hands merely lift to steady him.

Whispering soothing nothings into his ear once more. "You don't need to be afraid," Genji says.

But Hanzo is. Deep in the pit of his stomach, roiling down there with the flavor of corpse, knotting below his belly. He doesn't feel fear often, he is Okami, he is powerful and strong and unshakable.

Usually.

But this has him rattled.

He looks over his shoulder at Genji. His brother's soothing touch smoothes forward, palming the expanse of skin just above his cock.

"Let me soothe you," Genji continues. Nebulous. Unreadable. His eyes glow golden. His irises are perfect and round like the moon.

Hanzo nods, once, and Genji is on him. The heady taste of Genji's tongue against his. Sweet and thick like wine. Hanzo's eyes drift shut. He allows himself to forget the fact he is sitting in lap of a wraith. He pushes the thought from his mind violently; he will think only of Genji.

Of Genji, of Genji, oh Genji.

Hanzo twists, presses his hips up, offering his cock to Genji's willing palms. Begging silently.

To help him to forget. To help him remember. The old times. The oldest times, when they were revered and worshipped. When they were together. When they were whole.

Genji's fingers grip him, twist at head, coaxing him to full hardness. Working him over easily. Like no time has passed. Like it those old, forgotten days.

Genji ruts against Hanzo's back, his cock every so often catching at the top of his ass. Slipping messily along the cleft. Oil, or something, that Hanzo has missed the drizzled application of.

The Raven King's claws trace down his thighs. Added stimulation to Hanzo's already overloaded senses.

Genji rearranges Hanzo how he must, how he likes. And Hanzo allows it, revels in the loss of control he gets every time he lets Genji have this. Having it taken from him when no one else in the world would dare to.

Hanzo's eyes open.

The Raven King is watching him, greedily.

Gabriel's fingers twitch as they find a new hold, pressing Hanzo's thighs together from the outside. Giving Genji more leverage.

"May I have this, brother?" Genji asks.

As if Hanzo would ever deny him anything. As if Hanzo has ever denied him anything.

"Please," Hanzo says, gasping. Clutching at Gabriel's clothed shoulders.

The push between his thighs at first does not feel like much of anything. Genji's cock, held between his thighs, warm and thick and solid. But Genji fucks into the space until his hips smack against Hanzo's ass, planted there firmly.

Genji shudders, breathes into Hanzo's hair.

And then slowly, he begins.


End file.
